Left To See
by Jeremys Angel
Summary: He just can’t leave her there. Not like this. He walks over to where she sits and looks at her injuries. He wishes he could take the pain away.


**Set right after the ending of 'Left for dead'. An episode I have not watched but I know what it's about and I have seen the ending.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Left to See**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**He just can't leave her there. Not like this. He walks over to where she sits and looks at her injuries. He wishes he could take the pain away.**

**She had seen him coming closer and knew he was next to her. She takes a deep breath and looks up.**

"**Kate." He offers her a hand.**

"**Gibbs." She takes his hand and stands up. **

**Together and hand in hand they walk over to his car. He opens the car door and once she is inside he closes it. He rounds the car and gets in. **

"**Just take me home." She hates that she sounds so beaten.**

"**Afraid I can't do that." He starts the car and starts to drive away from this nightmare.**

**She turns to watch him with an unspoken question in her eyes.**

"**I don't think you should be alone right now." Yes, she had made a mistake and quite possible nothing was going to make her feel better but he had to try. **

"**I'll be alright." It might take some time but she knows she is telling the truth.**

"**You will be." He does not doubt her word. He glances over and once again takes in her injuries. He knows those are nothing compared to how she feels on the inside. **

**She brushes a strand of hair away from her face. "Where are you taking me?"**

**He thinks she looks so beautiful when she does that. Concentrate. "My place." It suddenly hits him that Tony will be there. "Damn it."**

"**You are letting Tony stay?" There is a hint of amusement in her voice.**

**He sighs deeply. "Yeah, so I guess it's your place now but I am not going to leave you alone." **

**She frowns at that. "Just what do you plan to do?"**

"**Anything I can to make you feel better." The words are out before he even realizes it. He is rewarded with a rather bitter laugh. "What?"**

**She really has nothing to lose. "Anything you say?"**

**He glances over at her again quickly before turning back to watch the road as he wonders what she is thinking. "Anything." He repeats. He has got nothing to lose.**

**She goes for it. "Even breaking a rule or two?"**

**He answers right away without hesitation. "Yes, even breaking a rule or two."**

**She wonders. "Gibbs, I don't do one night stands."**

**He chuckles. "That's good Kate cause neither do I."**

**There is a small smile on her lips now. Could that mean? **

**She is not saying anything. It's his turn to make a move. "So in case you are wondering, that means if we do this then you are stuck with me. Can you handle this old fool?" He waits as he hopes for a positive response.**

**He said it out loud. Finally she can breathe. "I think I can manage if you can handle this young fool?"**

**He laughs then. "I certainly think so."**

"**Won't Tony wonder where you are? Because I do not plan on letting you leave until morning." They had gotten this far so why stop now?**

"**Who cares what he thinks." He winks at her. "And just so you know, I had not planned to leave before morning anyway."**

**They are on the same page. "Good."**

**He knows that she needs to regroup and most importantly take it easy. "However Kate, as wonderful as all this sounds I think for tonight we should just let you rest."**

**She hates it but he is right. She feels exhausted, frustrated, angry and disappointed. "Good things come to those who wait?"**

**He nods still looking at the road. "Yep and I think I can wait a little longer."**

**She was curious now. "How long have you waited?"**

**He smiles a little at the memory. "Oh, Since I offered you a job."**

"**Please tell me that is not why you offered me a job?" It comes out in a rush but secretly she was a bit delighted.**

**He laughs and shakes his head. "No, that is not why. I wouldn't offer someone a job just based on that."**

"**Good." **

"**What about you? How long have you waited?" He hoped she had at least been interested for a while like he had.**

**She thinks for a few seconds. "Not sure but you offering me a job did give me goose bumps for all the wrong reasons so that is a good start." **

**Now he was wearing a full blown smile. "You are good at hiding it."**

**She turns to watch him. "Look who's talking."**

**He turns to look her. "We should keep hiding it though."**

**She nods knowing full well what he means. "I know, work has to be work."**

**He nods back at her. "Right."**

**Turning back to look at the road her eyes suddenly grows. "Watch the road, Gibbs!"**

**He jerks his head around and curses as he avoids hitting the car in front that has slowed down considerable. "You need to stop distracting me."**

"**I did no such thing." She throws back at him.**

"**You do it every day Kate, without even trying." He was feeling happy and sad at the same time. Happy that the truth was out and the woman next to him shared his feelings. Sad because it took something like this to make those truths come out. **

**The evening was getting better. "I'll try and behave myself." **

**He smirkes. "Never said you had to." **

**She leans back into the seat and closes her eyes. To think a simple car ride could reveal so much in such a short time. **

"**Am I succeeding? Do you feel better?" It had not been his plan to reveal all this information tonight but it seemed natural somehow.**

**She smiles while keeping her eyes closed. "I do."**

**He was glad. "And I'll do anything I can to make you feel that good from this day on." **

"**I do not doubt it for a second. And I'll do the same for you." It was one promise she would do anything to keep.**

**He believes her. "I think we will be just fine Kate, just fine."**

**She opens her eyes then and glances over to him again. She receives a wink and a smile at the same time. "I do believe you are right Gibbs, I do believe you are right."**

**~The End~**


End file.
